warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hazel Burrow
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Hazel Burrow |apprentice=Hazel Burrow |mother=Milkweed |father=Leaf |sisters=Shivering Rose, Morning Fire, Beech Tail |brother=Patch Pelt |half-brother=Thistle |half-sisters=Clover, Bramble |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks = Unknown }} Hazel Burrow is a black-and-white tom. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Though not by name, Hazel Burrow is first mentioned when Micah and Moth Flight are in ThunderClan, and Cloud Spots takes them to find borage. When Micah asks if someone is ill, Cloud Spots tells him that Milkweed had just had kits. Moth Flight guesses that Leaf is the father, and Cloud Spots confirms that to be correct. :When Moth Flight is in the ThunderClan camp, Pink Eyes says that Apple Blossom and Snail Shell hardly need him anymore. Cloud Spots comforts him that Shivering Rose, Morning Fire, and Hazel Burrow will need him soon. Moth Flight asks if they are Milkweed's kits, and Cloud Spots nods, offering Moth Flight if she wants to see them. Moth Flight agrees and enters the bramble den. :Cloud Spots asks Milkweed if Moth Flight may see her kits, and she agrees. Three tiny kits squirm at Milkweed's belly. One of them mews as another pushes him away from his mother's flank. Milkweed quickly scoops him near with a paw, and introduces him as Hazel Burrow. She explains his sisters are always stealing his milk, but that he will grow into a handsome tom, like his father. Moth Flight says that they are beautiful, and gazes at Hazel Burrow, glad that he now nurses at his mother's belly. Shivering Rose nuzzles in beside him. Milkweed tells Cloud Spots that she won't need any more borage and the medicine cat glances at the kits who suckle at her belly, then agrees and noses his way outside. Before leaving the den, Moth Flight thanks Milkweed for allowing her to see her kits. :Hazel Burrow is next mentioned, though not named, when Moth Flight gives her kits away. Thunderstar tells Blue Whisker that Violet Dawn made her a nest. When Blue Whisker whispers that she's never slept by herself, Thunderstar says that she can share a nest with Milkweed's kits, who are not much older than Blue Whisker, though Milkweed had noted that they fidget. A moon later, at the medicine cat meeting, when Moth Flight asks Cloud Spots how Blue Whisker is doing in ThunderClan, he tells her that she had already made friends with Milkweed's kits. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo :While looking for his mate, Violet Dawn, Thunderstar looks around the clearing from the entrance to his den. He notes Hazel Burrow playing with his sister, Morning Fire, in the center of the clearing. :Lightning Tail later averts an argument between Thunderstar and his Clanmates when he says they need to find more prey. He states that they're a Clan and they protect and take care of each other, and that they are the best hunters of any Clan in the forest. Raising his head proudly, Hazel Burrow agrees, causing Pink Eyes to twitch his whiskers in amusement at Hazel Burrow's declaration. Shadowstar's Life : Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Milkweed: Father: :Leaf: Sisters: :Shivering Rose: :Morning Fire: :Beech Tail: Brother: :Patch Pelt: Half-Brother: :Thistle: Half-Sisters: :Clover: :Bramble: Tree Quotes Notes and references ru:Ореховая Скорлупкаde:Haselhöhlepl:Leszczynowa Łapafi:Hazel Burrow Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Kits Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Minor characters Category:Apprentices Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters